Purio and Lupa
Purio and Lupa are two characters in the anime and manga series Zatch Bell!, known in Japan as Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (金色のガッシュベル!!), by Makoto Raiku. Purio Purio (Japanese name: Papipurio (パピプリオ ?)) is a bratty, arrogant eight-year old Mamodo child. Of the Mamodo taking part in the "King Tournament", his appearance is the most royal of all children: dressed in a princely pinstripe outfit of blue and white with a crown on top of his combed blond hair. Purio admits that he is a weakling and that his spells may not be strong enough on their own to win the king tournament. Thus, he decides to be a front for various other Mamodo he teams up with, speaking on their behalf and trying to use his egotistical, me-first personality to show a strong front compared to his weakness. Purio easily becomes jealous at things other people have and usually tries to take them for himself while taking advantage of the motherly nature of his bookkeeper to do so. (even to the extent of growing a beard similar to the bookkeeper of one of his former allies) However, he does care about his bookkeeper Lupa and will do anything to help her, even with her smothering, caring love. Purio is voiced in the original Japanese version by Michiru Yamizaki and in the English dub by Sam Riegel. Lupa Lupa (Japanese name: Runpa (ルーパー ?)) is a homemaker and bookkeeper for Purio, dressed in a long black dress and notable for her large nose and large black afro. Although Purio is primarily her partner in the Mamodo fight, Lupa also sees him as a replacement for her son, who died of a heart condition not too long before the two met each other by his gravesite. Seeing this Mamodo boy as a replacement for her own son, Lupa does whatever she needs to in order to love and protect him from both the evils of the tournament and from his own stupidity. Lupa spoils Purio to make sure he gets what he wants (even if it means using spells to help him in this manner) and sometimes she uses his powers for evil and selfish reasons like breaking into houses, responding to Purio's demand to destroy an amusement park ride without thinking about the people on the ride, torturing Zatch and Kiyo with Purio's then-new powers and firing enough acid on the mamodo Rein to fatally burn a human being. She is also is willing to go in the line of danger to protect him from enemies. However there are many times where she is found to be as cowardly as her Mamodo, using his spells as a means to escape and survive for another day. Lupa is voiced in the original Japanese version by Chihiro Sakurai and in the English dub by Dorothy Elias-Fahn. Part in the Story When Purio and Lupa are introduced in the series, they are shown to be a weak duo who attempt to win the fights on their own until they realize how far behind they are compared to other Mamodo. During a journey in the Himalayan Mountains, they encounter an offensive Mamodo duo: the lizard Mamodo Zoboron and the gigantic bearded Hige, and end up trying to eliminate them from the tournament. But as the two teams realize their own weaknesses, they realize that the only way to survive the Mamodo fight is to become a team. Spending the next two months training in the Himalayas, Purio and Lupa learned to work coordinated with their spells and their abilities with Zoboron and Hige until they were ready to go off and use their teamup to stop other Mamodo partners. Their first stop: Mochinoki Amusement Park in Japan, where the two teams encounter Zatch and Kiyo on a day off and use a two-on-one strategy to eliminate him from the tournament. However, things take a turn for the worse when Tia and Megumi (arriving at the park a tad late) join in the fight creating another duo team and making quick work of the opposing Mamodo. But while Zoboron was sent back, Purio and Lupa's fear of going back releases a new spell, Mokerudo, which allows them to make a smokescreen for a quick escape. Although Purio seemed to vanish from the Mamodo fight for a while, he soon re-emerged deep within the jungles of Southeast Asia attempting to send back the gigantic bear Mamodo Rein. Although initially merely appearing to show off a new beard and a few new spells, he soon shows himself allied with the demonic Mamodo Rodeaux, who himself was working as part of a group preparing to resurrect the Mamodo tower Faudo on Earth. After failing to defeat Rein and a protective zatch, Purio and Lupa followed Rodeaux to join in the mysterious Faudo awakening cult as well as for their own team-up protection. Although the duo mostly find themselves as auxiliary assistance within the group, the two of them go through their own ups and downs while members of the team. After Zeno takes control of Faudo for himself, Purio attempts to upgrade himself with the power offered to the members of the cult, but his own stupidity and the care of Lupa prevented him from taking the new power. For the remainder of their time in Faudo, Purio and Lupa assisted in one way or another as a means to saving themselves, including guiding the Mamodo Ted into Faudo. Yet in the end, Purio became one of the few Mamodo who survive the Faudo incident, to the chagrin of a couple bookkeepers who wondered how he could last so long in the tournament. By the time the King Festival started for the final ten Mamodo, Lupa began to realize that while Purio had made it this far, he isn't strong enough on his own to survive the final stage. However, she had a plan to help him: after finding out about his potential as a musical star from an agent, she had him audition (while shaving off his beard) and he eventually became a worldwide phenomenon! Lupa's ultimate plan: to use all proceeds from Purio's new stardom to save up for a special shelter that the two of them would hide in for ten years, allowing for all the remaining Mamodo to send each other back and, ultimately, make him the new king. But for added protection, she decided to go to Milan where the two of them would be protected by the Mamodo Kanchomé and star Parco Folgore. Soon after, the duo are finally tracked down by one of the remaining powerful enemies: the beetle Mamodo Gorm. Realizing their spells did nothing to the opponent, the duo attempted to flee until Lupa attempted to sacrifice herself, for the sake of protecting Purio and his book both as a Mamodo and as her son. Yet the duo appear to be saved by Kanchomé and Folgore, who use their own new set of spells to stop Gomu and save them. But just as one opponent appeared to be stopped, the evil Mamodo Clear Note discovered them and fired a homing attack at all the humans and Mamodo. In a last-ditch effort to save everyone, Folgore steals Lupa's book and throws it, along with his own, against Clear's beams, destroying both of them. Watching in sorrow, Lupa and Purio embrace each other one last time as he is sent back due to the actions of the true enemy. Along with all the other Mamodo, Purio appears to help Zatch in the final battle against Clear. His last appearance shows him enjoying himself with Kanchomé and Gorm at their school. Spells Unlike many Mamodo, who use a variety of offensive, defensive and assist spells, nearly all of Purio's spells are of an assist variety, causing a particular status change to whomever it is fired at from his mouth. However his Acid spells (Jobodio, Gigano Jobodio etc.) are sometimes considered offensive spells, and indeed, are the most offensive/aggressive ones. *'Dareido': Purio spits glue out of his mouth that hardens and immobilizes the enemy.(Assist) *'Poreido': Purio's spit becomes a paralyzing poison.(Assist) *'Mokerudo': Purio spews smoke from his mouth.(Assist) *'Jyoboido': Purio spits acid from his mouth.(Attack) *'Gigano Jyoboido': Purio fires a burst of acid out of his mouth.(Attack) *'Nyureido': Purio spits oil to trip up the enemy.(Assist) *'Mosureido': He ejects a poisonous smoke that causes the enemy to itch.(Assist) *'Amireido': His spit turns into an unbreakable net.(Assist) *'Dioga Jyoboido': A larger form of Gigano Jobido, almost like a vortex of acid.(Attack) Trivia Papipurio and Goomu are the only two participants of the King Festival who are not able to use a Shin-class spell. Papipurio has the distinction being the second male Mamono to have a female partner, (first being Brago and Sherry.) This is a rare conbination, other teams with this gender set include Baransha and Garza, Reira and Albert, Belugimu E.O. and Dalia Anjé, Earth and Elly, etc. Papipurio's partner, Rooper, is shown to have perverted tendencies. (I.E. In the manga, when Gash and Kiyomaro were trapped by Amireido, she grabbed some crabs on the beach and made a comment about how the crabs would attack their penises.) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Faudo Arc Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:King Festival Participant Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Faudo Cultist